Green Lantern Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Scar Jorgis Other Characters: * * A former lunatic * Gerald Davis * Jersey Queen Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Green Lantern: "Disease!!" | Synopsis2 = The city is struck with an epidemic of pneumonia. While there is a serum to help patients recover, the serum is beginning to run out. When the serum is finally depleted, the district attorney tells the press that Boss Filch and his men stole hospital money meant to buy more of the medicine. The next day, the DA is run over by a car, and Boss Filch is implied to be responsible. At the offices of Apex Broadcasting, Irene Miller and Alan Scott discuss the crisis, and Irene expresses dismay that she cannot act to solve the problem. That night, Alan transforms into Green Lantern and quickly flies to Filch's home, bursting in past the sputtering butler. He confronts Filch, who protests his innocence. Their meeting is interrupted by Filch's young son, and Green Lantern realizes that the criminal truly cares for his little boy. GL comes to the conclusion he will have to change his tactics to fight this enemy. As the Red Cross begins a charity drive to raise money for more serum, the Green Lantern starts his own charity drive by taking money from gambling, racketeering, and other criminal operations. He delivers the money to the Red Cross and continues fighting gangsters and asking for donations from wealthy individuals in order to help raise money. While raising money, Green Lantern realizes someone is impersonating him. He locates the imposter, stops him, and donates his money to the cause. With this final amount, the hospital has bought more serum that will arrive in the city by special plane. Again, GL confronts Filch, who still refuses to confess. When Tommy is suddenly stricken with pneumonia, Filch agrees to confess in order to save his son's life. Green Lantern returns with the serum and saves the boy's life, and Filch confesses, implicating Commissioner Merril in the death of the DA. Green Lantern flies to Merril's home and beats up the thugs, leaving them for the police. In the end, Irene moons over Green Lantern's deeds while Alan exclaims that the super-hero is probably just as ordinary as anyone else. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boss Filch * Commissioner Merril Other Characters: * Mister Van Smithers * Tommy Filch Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler3_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker3_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Green Lantern: "Arson in the Slums" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Barton Miller * Murker Other Characters: * Commissioner Grey * Mrs. James Locations: * ** Daily Tattle Items: * Vehicles: * None | Editor4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Irwin Hasen | Penciler4_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker4_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Hop Harrigan: "Trailers of Treachery" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler5_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker5_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Green Lantern: "Green Lantern in South America" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * General Ranko Other Characters: * Jensen * President Carlos * President of the Apex Broadcasting Company Locations: * ** * ** Landavo Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the . * This issue includes a two-page introduction entitled "Green Lantern: His Personal History". The story is written and drawn by Bill Finger and Martin Nodell, and retells Green Lantern's origin from . * This issue includes a two-page filler strip by Art Helfant called "Sweet Adeline". * This issue includes a biographical text section for Bill Finger and Martin Nodell. * This issue includes a two-page text story by William Moulton Marston and Martin Nodell entitled, "Will Power is the Flame of the Green Lantern! My Flame Shall Be Yours If You Develop Will Power!" William Moulton Marston is more popularly known as the creator of Wonder Woman. * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) appeared last in . He appears next in . * Doiby Dickles appeared last in . He appears next in . * Hop Harrigan appeared last in . He appears next in . * Irene Miller appeared last in appeared last in . She appears next in . * Tank Tinker appeared last in . He appears next in . * This issue features the first appearance of the President of the Apex Broadcasting Company. * "Trailers of Treachery" is text-only. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}